To Claim a Throne
by FairyTailFTW
Summary: When the princess of the Kingdom of Stars, Lucy, turns 18, her father says she needs to get married before she can inherit the kingdom, so she sends out marriage requests to the 3 neighbouring princes – Sting, of the Kingdom of Light; Gray, of Kingdom of Frost and Natsu, of the Kingdom of Flames. Liking them all, but having to choose one, who in the end will be Lucy's final King?
1. Chapter 1

**To Claim a Throne**

**Summary: When the princess of the Kingdom of the Stars, Lucy Heartfilia, turns 18, her father says she needs to get married before she can inherit the kingdom, so she sends out marriage requests to the 3 neighbouring city princes – Sting Eucliffe of the Kingdom of the Light; Gray Fullbuster of the Kingdom of the Frost and Natsu Dragoneel of the Kingdom of the Flames, who all fall in love with her at first sight. Who will be Lucy's final King?**

**I decided to upload a story that I just thought of, and this time it's not just GrayxLucy, but it has StingxLucy and NatsuxLucy as well o.O first time I haven't done just a GrayLu story, so please tell me what you think. ^_^ this chapter may be a bit boring cause I'm just setting the scene so future chapters will be more exciting. I might also write an assassin story as well that I've been thinking about for months, so expect that to come up within the next week (I hope). Anyways, to the story…**

**Warning: This hasn't been beta-read o.O**

* * *

**General P.O.V**

In the late evening inside the royal palace of the flourishing Kingdom of the Stars, two best friends were giggling on the amethyst-coloured queen size bed of the princess, talking about their love life.(A/N wow I said 'the' a lot XD)

"Levy-chan, when are you going to tell Gajeel-san your feelings?" Questioned the blonde princess to her best friend, but instead of getting a verbal answer though, she got a pillow to the face courtesy of a blushing blue-haired noble.

"Lu-chan, I told you not to speak about that anymore, it's to~ embarrassing"

"I'm sorry Levy-chan" the blonde replied with a cute little pout.

With that said; a knock came from the door leading into the room and caught the attention of the giggling duo. On the third knock the door opened revealing a petite pink-haired maid recognized by Lucy as the trustworthy Virgo.

"Your father wishes to see you in the grand study hime-sama"

"Ok thank you Virgo, tell him I will be there in 5 minutes"

"Yes hime-sama, punishment, yes?"

"No!"

"I shall take my leave then" She then closed the door giving to privacy once more.

"Maybe you should go Lucy, I mean your father can be very strict maybe you should go so you wont be late" Levy suggested.

"I guess your right Levy-chan"

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I wonder what my dad wants this time, argh it better not be anything related to that stupid birthday ball I thought as I made my way towards the grand study to meet my father. While I was walking I admired fancy portraits occupying the walls of the hallway. There was some of my beautiful deceased mother. There was one of them of me and her hugging surrounded by a polished wooden frame. It was strangely silent and the only sound you could here was the clicking of my high heel shoes from underneath my pink laced dress on the crimson carpeted floor.

Before I knew it I was had already arrived at my destination and was opening the door to meet with my father. He was standing tall and proud gazing out the window on the opposite wall, I suppose he looking at the view of the garden. He turned his head towards me and mumbled something like "Lucy you're here" When he fully turned around he had a serious look on his face, so I don't think it's got anything to do with my upcoming birthday.

"Lucy, my beautiful daughter, you're now coming of age and you need to marry soon to inherit the kingdom, so I have sent out requests to the three nearby kingdoms who all fortunately have suitable princes for you."

"Really father, I thought we already talked about this, you said I could marry who I chose!" I really couldn't believe what he was saying, I could put up with the uncomfortable dresses and torturously boring parties but having to marry someone against my will is just far enough.

"Young lady, don't raise your voice at me and you should be grateful that I let you have a choice between three suitable candidates!" I could tell by the tone in his voice that he was dead serious and no more use in arguing I fight I could not win.

"Yes father, I shall be taking my leave now" I solemnly replied, on the bright side at least I could choose who I wanted to marry. As I ran, I heard my father say that the three men that would potentially ruin my life would arrive tomorrow morning. By the time I made my way back to my bedroom, my eyes were pouring out pools of tears; I collapsed on my bed and let Levy comfort me by wrapping her arms round my back.

"What happened Lu-chan, what did your father say?"  
"He -sniff- said that I'm going to -sniff- get married to -sniff- one out of three princes -sniff- my life is over"  
"Oh come on Lu-chan, at least you get to choose who you marry"

"But what about all those romance novels? Where the girl always finds true love? I mean you get to marry Gajeel why can't I marry someone I choose? Why is life so unfair? Huh Levy?" I felt bad for indirectly blaming Levy when I know it isn't her fault at all.

"Don't worry Lu-chan, I mean maybe one of those three princes might be your knight in shining armour, and then you could find your true love and it would also benefit your future kingdom!" I know Levy was trying her hardest to be optimistic and brighten my currently terrible mood.

"Levy-chan, do you think you could possibly stay the night please, I really could use the company. Especially because the three princes are going to be here in the morning and I –sniff- really don't want to go alone" I confessed.

"Of course, you didn't even have to ask" Levy told me with a hug, I felt so lucky to have a great friend like her right now.

* * *

**General P.O.V**

The next day came too soon for the blonde princess, and by command of her father, she had to wear the fanciest and the tightest dress she had among her wardrobe. It was a beautiful hot pink ball gown that was tight and laced around the torso which really showed of her curves. It had peachy pink ruffles towards the bottom that made it difficult to walk around meaning the wearer had to walk with deep concentration. Her hair was tied in a fixed bun and had a matching headband on to keep the blonde bangs out her eyes.

Beside the doll-up princess was her blunette best friend, Levy McGarden, who was accompanying the blonde to meet the prince trio. She was wearing a bright dandelion yellow summer dress to exaggerate her petite features with an uncomfortable corset underneath.

They were both walking on the smooth slate stone path that leads to the main gate of the palace, the very place where Lucy would see her future husband for the first time. When the two best friends finally arrived they saw a raven-haired boy snickering at a salmon-haired boy who was collapsed on the ground looking rather pale. Both were dressed rather extravagantly, making Levy wonder if they were the princes.

'They're rather lucky that Lu-chan's dad isn't here if they are the princes, at least they don't look all stuck up' were the thoughts going through Levy's mind at that moment. Lucy on the other hand was debating if she should help the poor fellow sprawled out on the floor, but in 10 or so seconds the pink-haired boy jumped up and began cursing towards the raven-haired boy, much to the pampered girl's surprise.

When the two girls gasped, they finally caught the attention of the bickering pair, who didn't realise they were being watched and made an eeping sound when they realised the girl's presence.

"Do you two happen to be princes?" Levy question in a slightly high pitched voice, showing her nervousness to young men.

"Yes ma'am" the boys said in unison, much to irritation of the other

"DON'T COPY ME!" they shouted at each other, resulting in a polite cough from the blonde beauty a blush dusting everyone's cheeks.

"Might you be Princess Lucy?" the raven-haired boy questioned

"I am, and you are?" Lucy answered

"I'm Prince Gray of the Kingdom of the Frost, and this pinky is Prince Natsu of the Kingdom of the Flames, it's a pleasure" Gray stated with a respectful bow. 'At least they don't look too bad' Lucy and Levy both thought.

"The pleasure is mine, and um, is that Natsu-san alright?" Lucy replied

"I'm feeling great Luigi!"

"Pardon, I think you mean Lucy?" you could tell Lucy was irritated by the way she stiffened and twitched.

"Sorry Luce" Lucy's eyes widened with that nickname,

"Luce?"

"Yep, it's you nickname from now on"

"Really?"

"Yup!"

"If you wish then, anyway, what was wrong with you are few moments ago?"

"Oh I just get a motion sickness that's all"

"DO you wish to rest for the time being?"  
"I'm fine, but who's that over there" Natsu questioned, pointing towards Levy.

Noticing Levy's shyness, Lucy also introduced her to the two princes and told them that she was a close/best friend. Soon after all the introductions where done and they all became acquainted, another golden horse and carriage came into view of the four. When it finally stopped near the wealthy group, a man woozily stepped out of hansom cab with striking blonde hair, he seemed a bit tipsy but straightened up when he realised he was not alone, but if she stared deeply into his eyes, you could see he was crying on the inside from his motion sickness, but his pride was at stake so he sucked it up.

Lucy walked up to him and asked him:

"Might you be Sting Eucliffe of the Light Kingdom?"

"I might be, and are you Lucy Heartfilia, blondie?"

"I am, also please can you refrain from calling me blondie when you in fact are also blonde"

You could hear the male blonde tut from the female blonde's comment, Lucy stepped back so she got a view of everyone then spoke.

"Now that everyone has gathered then, I welcome you to my home; my father is in the hall waiting for you all. Levy-chan do you think you could call Virgo to get everyone's bags please, and then meet me in my room please"

"Hai Hai Lu-chan! I mean Lucy-sama no Lucy-hime" Levy blushed beet red when she said that and also made Lucy giggle a little. When Levy left, Lucy gave the princes a short tour of the palace as they made their way to the hall where King Jude was waiting. Every time Lucy would turn around and smile at the young men, there would always be a blush decorating there facing and this thought going through their minds –_'Gods she's beautiful'. _

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**(/-\)**

**\(^_^)/**

After the talk with the King, each prince was escorted to their room so they could relax and Lucy went back to her room to tell her waiting friend, Levy, about each one of the princes…

* * *

**Okay done with the boring first chapter, yay! ^_^ I'm gonna try to update School Division soon as well. I decided that 1 week before the upcoming Fairy Tail Movie, I'm going to try and watch as many episodes in order as possible. XD that's like 21 episodes a day (I don't think I can manage)**

**Please tell me what you think by reviewing ^_^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really sorry for not updating for about 2 months, but I've been really busy with school, *sigh* and I haven't even gotten to the tough part yet. But f*ck school as it's the weekend :D**

**I've posted a poll on my profile saying who you want Lucy to end up with, so vote there if you want to have a part in deciding. It most likely will end up being either - Nalu, Sticy, or Graylu – but by the end of this chapter you will see (hopefully) how Lucy can end up with others (no OC's though). ^_^**

**Warning: This hasn't been beta-read (message me if anyone is interested please ^_^)**

**Disclaimer: After my recent realisation, I finally established that I do not, in fact, own Fairy Tail. o.O**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_As Lucy opened her large wooden doors that lead to her room, she was greeted by the voice of her best friend:_

"_Lu-chan, what did your father say?" she question._

"_I have to eat breakfast, lunch and dinner with each prince, a different one each time. I just hate how my so called dad is treating me like some pawn to expand his kingdom!" the sad princess replied, breaking into a fit of sobs after..._

* * *

"I'm sure he doesn't think of you like that Lu-chan!"

"He does though Levy-chan, but that's not even the worst part - I just can't believe that one of those three guys will be my future husband!" a certain royal blonde beauty whined.

"Well at least your dad invited Erza to come, so she will watch your back if anything bad happens"

"Sigh, I guess you're right. I've got to go to bed early tonight by the way, Levy-chan, because I need to get up early tomorrow as I need to have breakfast with...err...Sting, and I have to get dressed up as my father said I must look worthy to be the bride of the princes" Lucy said with a glum look painted on her pretty face.

Hearing what the blonde had said, Levy couldn't help but pity Lucy. The girl who could always smile no matter how bad the situation was, even when her mother passed, but here she was now, with the most depressed look she had ever seen. Levy was about to say some words of comfort, but Lucy interrupted her before she could begin –

"Levy-chan, do you think you could...um...stay over for a few days please?"

The response Lucy got was not one she expected nor particularly wanted; a fit of laughter coming from the petite bluenette, but she then quickly felt relieved with the words that came out of the said girl's mouth after:

"Haha Lu-chan, do you even need to ask?"

That short sentence brought a huge grin to the blonde's flawless face.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

In Prince Sting's quarters, the blonde male was pacing around the room, wondering where and when his close friend would be arriving, as he really could use someone to confide his thoughts to.

He was told that he should expect his friend later this evening; since each prince was allowed _one _friend to accompany them in the castle, in attempt to erase any home sickness any royal heir would be witnessing.

.

.

.

.

And this prince desperately was feeling home sick, but of course he wouldn't tell anyone this, other than his best friend, Rouge.

As he paced around the room once more, he let out another curse as his thoughts were filled, yet again, with the royal blonde beauty.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

In another room in the large palace, a pink-haired prince was stuffing his face and taking full advantage of the kingdoms 24 hour room service.

Despite his content outer appearance, this prince was feeling sick, not the unwell type of sickness but home sickness, being apart from his little best friend for the past few days has had a negative impact on the royal boy. Of course since his best friend would be incapable of travelling alone, he was given the privilege of having his younger sister accompanying his feline partner.

He missed having his talking blue cat smirk at him as his younger sibling would comfort him as transportation would have its unhelpful effect on him.

He let out another mouth-full sigh as he moved on to the next course of the delicious gourmet meal.

**xXxxxXxXxXx**

In the third out of the three occupied rooms, a raven-haired boy was lying wide awake on his king-size bed, day-dreaming about a certain beautiful blonde princess. He wasn't feeling as home sick as the other two princes, but he was becoming impatient, waiting for his brother, Lyon, to arrive.

He was beginning to trace the patterns embedded on the ceiling with his index finger, suddenly getting interested in the many swirls in platform above him.

He heard and felt his stomach rumble and was tempted to ask a maid for some room service, or he could make his way to Lucy's bedroom, deciding on the former option, he rose from his bed and opened one of the wooden doors and caught a glimpse of a rose haired maid.

"Excuse me err...miss..." he called, successfully gaining the maids attention.

"Miss Virgo, may I help you Prince Gray-sama? Is it punishment, yes?" the maid politely responded, saying the last question as if it was a common thing in this huge household.

"Um I was wondering if I could get some food please. And um no punishment...I think"

'_Do they punish the workers here?' _the young prince thought, quite disturbed.

"It will be sent to your room as soon as possible, I advice you prepare yourself as we have had confirmation that your guests will be arriving soon. I will take my leave now, yes?"

Virgo then walked away, still with a stoic face, as the raven-haired prince thought – _'I didn't tell her what I wanted'_ with a glum look on his face as he expected to get some sort spicy food that wouldn't agree with his taste buds. Soon though, that thought was put behind as his face slightly brightened up.

In the throne room the king of the Kingdom of the Stars was in deep thought, even though the 3 carriages were due to arrive within the hour, they still had a small risk of being attacked. That was the reason as to why they travelled in separate carts, as several members of the royal family in the one horse and carriage would be easy prey.

He let out a sigh; it would be bad for the kingdom if they were indirectly responsible for a death in another royal family member. This would be were his deceased wife would comfort him and say everything would be alright, but that was back in the good ol' days.

Tilting his head back onto the throne, he let out another depressed exhale.

* * *

It was now 7.30p.m. and 3 golden carriages arrived at the gates of the palace, 3 people and a cat stepped out.

One had pale blue hair and slanted eyes, his presence was here due to his relation to the prince of the Kingdom of the Frost, Lyon was his name.

Another gave off a depressed vibe and was had a black fridge that covered his right eye, he was cousins and best mates with the cocky Prince Sting, his name was Prince Rouge, but tends to dislike being addressed that way.

The third was considerably shorter and was a girl with an innocent yet infectious smile. She had glistening blue hair and was hugging a fairer blue cat. She mustn't of been older than 12, and was the younger sister of Prince Natsu, holding her sibling's precious cat, Happy.

The only one who was present, other than the two royal hosts – Princess Lucy and King Jude, Prince Gray was the only young male present to watch the arrival of the other guests, neither of the three talk real thought to the other two's absence, none of them knowing that they had not been told of the soon arriving of the other royal members.

Fortunately though, Rouge and Wendy didn't take any offence to this act. Lucy welcomed the visitors with welcome arms, not literally, and instructed Wendy where she could find her brother, as Rouge had already figured out where his cousin was located.

Before doing this though, she went up to Gray and told him that Lyon's room would be situated to the left of his.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Sting was just exiting his own on suite bathroom and was shocked to say the least, but skilfully hid it, when he saw a figure casually sitting on his bed. The figure had noticed the blonde's presence, but was to engrossed in observing the surrounding white and light blue walls.

"Sting"

"Rouge, when did you get here?"

"A few moments ago, what do you think of your bride to be?" the red-eyed boy questioned.

"She isn't exactly mine yet" Sting replied as he let out a chuckle.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

In another guest room, a little girl knocked on a door, which she believed was the only thing separating her from her older brother, with a sleeping blue cat in her small grasp.

When she got no answer she guiltily opened the door, only to see a rose-haired boy lying animatedly on a bed, limbs spread out in every direction. The girl let out a little yelp in embarrassment and unintentionally woke up the stuffed boy.

"Oh Wendy, when did ya' get here?" the boy let out in surprise.

"Hello ni-chan, I see they've been feeding you well, ne?" Wendy said as she had a quick glance at all the empty plates and bowls.

Natsu then sheepishly scratched the nape of his neck as he let out a chuckle.

"Yosh, you brought Happy!" Natsu's face lit up even more as he ripped the snoozing cat out of his younger sister's hand.

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and hopefully it was better than the previous,**

**I apologise for any mistakes plus shortness made as this wasn't beta-read and I was in a slight rush to upload this.  
**

**Remember to vote on the poll to vote for who want Lucy to end up with  
**

**and tell me what you think by dropping a review.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh. My. God. I updated XD like 4 months later.**

**I've been looking at the polls, and decided that whoever is in the lead when I'm writing the current chapter, will have a few more extra moments in that chapter, until I feel like wrapping up the story, or at least the main part. ^_^**

**Sorry about the short chapter though and the lateness of it, I've been really busy with stuff, and write now I should be revising for tests, yet here I am typing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Warning: This hasn't been beta read.**

**Anyways, on to the story –**

* * *

_Previously:_

"_Rouge, when did you get here?"_

"_A few moments ago, what do you think of your bride to be?" the red-eyed boy questioned._ _She isn't exactly mine yet" Sting replied as he let out a chuckle._

"_Yosh, you brought Happy!" Natsu's face lit up even more as he ripped the snoozing cat out of his younger sister's hand_

* * *

"Natsu!" the blue neko yelled as he felt two calloused hands grasp round his petite frame.

"Happy!"

"How could you Natsu? I thought we were friends!"

"Huh? What're you on about Happy?"

"You ate all the fish!"

"What?"

"Don't even try and deny it Natsu! I see the bones as evidence!" When the blue neko said this, he turned and faced all the discarded food, bones and dirty plates littering the once extravagant room.

"Natsu-nii, you shouldn't make Happy cry, especially since he was kind enough to come out here and accompany you" Next the small girl turned towards the crying cat, and flashed a soft smile.

"And Happy, don't get upset at Natsu, he didn't mean to offend you, besides I'm sure he is aware that you would've wanted a fish when you arrive, so he was probably going to ask for an extra tasty one for you" Wendy said with her hands clasped behind her back and a grin on her face.

"Wow, Wendy I never thought of that" the feline then turned to the young prince with large, watery eyes, "I'm sorry Natsu~" and flew into said boy's firm chest.

"I'm not quite sure what just happened, but I forgive you Happy for whatever you did." The pink-haired boy then let out a small chuckle at his pet's childish nature, and gave the cat a small pat on the head.

"There all sorted" the little princess said with a proud smirk playing at her lips.

* * *

"Hey Gray, do you think they have any ice cream?" Lyon asked whilst lying on Gray's bed facing the white ceiling.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" came the raven-haired boy's response, leaning against a navy blue wall.

"Cause you've been here longer"

"Only by a day, anyways, ask the staff yourself, you lazy ass, they probably don't have it though 'cause it's expensive, dumb ass"

"Have you not seen the size of this mansion? And geez, you could've just answered the bloody question with a 'no' stupid idiot"

"What did you call me?"

"Stupid idiot"

"That's a double negative, meaning that means the complete opposite, so thanks for the compliment, retard"

"Do you want a fight?"

"No thanks, as I have manners and apparently you don't, 'cause last time I checked it's not very polite to start a fight when you are a guest in someone else's home"

"Says the person who strips in public"

"You're just jealous 'cause mom likes me more"

* * *

"Hey Rouge"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think of Blondie?"

"By 'Blondie' I assume you mean Princess Lucy, but why do you care, I'm not the one who's going to marry her"

"I wanted another person's opinion"

"In that case, I think she is an attractive woman. From some research I had people do; she is intelligent, excelling at all her studies and will put others before herself"

"Trust you to say something like that Rouge"

"If you knew that, why ask me?"

"Proving a point"

* * *

In the royal abode of a blonde princess named Lucy, the said girl and two upper class women were having a 'girly' conversation. One of these women responded to the name Erza Scarlet; a rich young women with crimson red hair, one of her most significant features, and fair smooth skin in addition. She was sitting at the desk of the blonde, leaning forward with her elbow resting on her knee, gently nodding her head at the voice of a little blunette, showing she had her attention.

On the bed was Levy, with her back leaning against a grand window with intricate floral patterns embedded in a golden frame. She was talking to her friends with a mischievous smile on her lips, at the moment she was chatting about the recent encounter with 3 boys.

"So, Erza earlier you said you vaguely knew Natsu-san and Gray-san"

"Yeah I do, and Levy I don't think they would mind if you referred to them as just 'Natsu' and 'Gray', trust me"

"Seems like Erza is quite familiar with them, aye Lu-chan?"

"What? No! I just saw them several times when my parents threw parties and balls a lot when I five or so"

"I bet you savoured every one of those moments with them"

"Levy-chan! How could you say that? You forget she was in love with Jellal when she was at least five!"

"What? You never told me this Erza!"

A soft thud was heard, coming from the direction of a scarlet-haired lady, followed by two sets of laughter concentrated on the poor blushing female who was now on the floor, as her elbow slipped off her knee, where all her weight was focused on, meaning she fell on the carpet because of embarrassment.

After all the laughter had died down, Lucy began to feel a bit peckish, and decided she would fetch some snacks, she got up off the bed and spoke when she noticed the two confused faces darted at her.

"I'm getting hungry, so I was gonna get some food to bring here, any requests?"

"Strawberry Cake"  
"Whatever you're having Lu-chan" Were the responses she received.

* * *

The clicking of her pink high-heels calmed her, especially when she could gaze out the window into her family's beautiful garden. She had to keep checking where she was looking though, as she had to wear a ball gown everywhere when there were visitors round, instructed of course by her father, any girl could easily trip if they were not careful or experienced in wearing such elegant dresses.

Whilst she was making her way towards the kitchen, she kept thinking about her best friends.

'_Even if I'm getting married, at least they won't change' _the young princess thought with a delicate smile on her face, which was soon turned into that of shock as she felt herself collide with someone.

She turned her gaze off the floor, and faced the person, who seemed to be a man because of their hard chest, it was Gray.

"Gray-san?"

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, my lazy ass broth-" Lucy let out a small cough at the curse word "I mean _wonderful_ brother wanted me to ask someone if you might have some...um...ice cream? Damn brother" Though no-one could hear the last two words the prince muttered, anyone could clearly detect the sarcasm oozing in his voice at the word 'wonderful', indicating that he weren't on good terms with his brother at that current moment.

'_If they're not friends, then why did Gray-san ask him to accompany him here? Or is it just friendly rivalry? And out of all the foods, why would he want ice cream?' _The blonde thought.

"Ice cream?" Lucy asked, checking what she heard.

"Yeah"

At this, the blonde let out a loud laugh, which confused the raven-haired boy.

"What?"

When the princess finally recomposed herself, she let out a chuckle then asked, "Chocolate, strawberry or vanilla?" after this Gray let out a grin.

"Vanilla"

When the blonde entered her room again, she laughed lightly at the face of her scarlet-haired best friend when she saw that there was no delicious strawberry cake on her tray.

"Where's the cake?"

"Umm...they were all out? Sorry Erza, I got you ice cream though" In truth, she was so absorbed into helping Gray find the right ice cream, that she had to rush back because she forgot the snacks and bringing back cake for Erza completely slipped her mind.

"Well, at least it's strawberry"

"Ha-ha...yeah strawberry..." with this said, all the colour drained from Erza's face. To say she was anxious would be an understatement. Last time she didn't get her strawberry cake, or anything strawberry for that matter, she went on rampage and tore down half a kitchen. She got scolded profusely though by her parents, and had to endure several tutoring sessions on 'Why being lady like is important for high-class women' she even asked everyone involved to punch her arm, in an attempt to escape the dreaded lessons.

"It is strawberry, right?"

"Joking, yeah it is Erza, only the best for you"

* * *

**What a crappy way to end a chapter, I'm sorry nothing interesting happened and that it's short, but next chapter will be better, because I've got something planned :D**

**Btw the GrayLu moment near the end was there because at the moment they are in the lead ;) (And they're my OTP :3)**

**Sorry but I don't have time to reply to the reviews from the last 2 chapters, but I'll do them all next chapter ^^**

**Leave me a review of what you think and remember to vote on the poll on my profile ^_^**

**I'll try to update my other stories as soon as possible as well.**


End file.
